


The Winchester Legend

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, Bunker, Comatose Dean, Comatose Sam, Demon Apocalypse, Demons, End of Time, End of the World, Endverse, Future, Guardian Angel Castiel, Sad Dean, Sad Sam, Sleeping Spell, Tired Dean, Tired Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: The demon apocalypse started many years ago. No one remembers when, how, or why, only that the name Winchester is in every version of the story that is told. No one knows who the Winchesters truly were, or even if they ever existed.Maverick Ross is your typical apocalyptic guy. He was trained growing up to know how to take down a demon without a weapon, is used to living off of expired canned food, and, like all people, is usually bored as hell.For 24 years, Maverick has done nothing but eat, sleep, and repeat in his little camp. But that’s all about to change when the salvage team travels to a mysterious bunker...





	

The demon apocalypse started many years ago. No one remembers when, how, or why, only that the name Winchester is in every version of the story that is told. No one knows who the Winchesters truly were, or even if they ever existed.

 

Dead Oak Camp is in Kansas. It’s one of the last refuges still standing in the whole of the United States. They lost contact with neighboring camps many years ago. “The demons got to ‘em,” some people say, “We’re the last people on earth.” A lot of people agree, but others still have hope that maybe, just _maybe_ , there’s still a way to end all of this.

 

Maverick Ross is your typical apocalyptic guy. He was trained growing up to know how to take down a demon without a weapon, is used to living off of expired canned food, and, like all people, is usually bored as hell.

 

There’s not much to do around Dead Oak. The 30 foot tall stone wall surrounding the camp keeps them from ever really seeing outside. Their cabins have the basic beds and chairs, nothing fun. The ground isn’t even grass, just dust. For 24 years, Maverick has done nothing but eat, sleep, and repeat. But that’s all about to change.

 

Maverick pulls on his navy military jacket over a white tee and jeans. He walks out of his cabin, breathing in the familiar, dusty air. He steps onto the dirt, kicking it up as he marches to the cabin belonging to the director of the salvage team.

Maverick pauses before reaching out and knocking on the door. “Doors open!” a voice calls.

He steps in and walks to the only desk in the room, belonging to Rhett Kaplan, the only woman on the salvage team. She may have blonde hair and blue eyes, but she can sure pack a punch if she needs to.

“Hey, Maverick. How’s the folks?” she asks. Being isolated from the rest of the world all their lives means that everybody knows everybody in their camp. “They’re doing great. It was a good idea to get that community garden going. They love it there,” he responds. “So. What can I do for ya today?” Rhett asks curiously. Maverick breathes out, preparing himself for possible rejection. “I’d like to join to join the salvage team.”

Rhett seems to ponder this for a moment. “Yeah, okay.” She sits back in her chair.

Maverick’s jaw drops. “That’s it? You’re gonna let me join? Just like that?” Rhett nods. “Yep. We’ve got a simple run scouting run today, so it’s not too dangerous. You can come if you’d like.” Maverick nods eagerly.

Rhett stands up and extends her hand. Maverick shakes it. “Welcome to the team, Ross.”

 

At the sun’s mid-rise (about 9 o’clock), Maverick meets up with the rest of the salvage team by the gate. There’s 5 people total, including Maverick and Rhett. The others are Keegan, Enzo, and Lucas. They all take turns patting Maverick on the back, welcoming him to the team.

“Alright,” Rhett stands up on a large rock to speak to the group, “Recently, we’ve been forced to move past our mapped trails to find fresh food and water. A few days ago, we sent Keegan and Lucas to scout ahead for supplies. Unfortunately, they got lost. They didn’t find any supplies, but they did see a large building a couple miles away from Ravenswood Point. Today, we’ll see what that building is and what’s inside. Who knows? Maybe there’s survivors there. Now pack up team! We leave in 5!”

Surely enough, 5 minutes later Maverick is stepping outside Dead Oak’s walls for the first time. He smiles gleefully as he bends down and runs his hands through the green grass. “Cool, right?” Enzo asks with a smile. Maverick nods happily and the group starts their trek to Ravenswood Point.

 

Ravenswood Point is the the farthest anyone at camp has ever traveled. It’s a mound of large boulders made to look like a compass. It was made at the beginning of the apocalypse. No one knows who made it. There are small markings carved on the northern point. SW and DW. Some people believe the W stands for Winchester.

 

After a many hours, the group finally makes it to Ravenswood Point. It’s getting close to the sun’s mid-set (about 5 o’clock) and the sky is beginning to turn a faint orange color.

“It's about 10 miles to the building. We should get there at high-moon (midnight),” Kaplan announces to the group.

As the group files past the northern point, Maverick realizes something. The SW and DW carvings are on the northern point, which just happens to point directly towards the building. ' _Maybe it has something to do with the Winchesters'…_ he thinks to himself. He brushes it off, assuming it's just a coincidence, and follows the group down the dimly lit trail.

“Hey Kaplan? Why haven't we seen any demons?” Lucas asks. The others listen intently, wondering the same thing. “I don't know, boys,” Rhett begins, “God must be on our side tonight.” “Heh. Some God…” Keegan grumbles.

Maverick agrees, but he can't shake the feeling that something bigger is going on. That _something_ is keeping the group safe from demons when they should be getting swarmed right now. He brushes off the thought with a shiver.

 

The group made camp about a mile from the building at high moon. Enzo took the first shift and Maverick took the second. He also decided to take the third for Keegan since he knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night.

Maverick watches as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. Everyone is still fast asleep.

In the quiet of the growing morning, Maverick thinks. He thinks about his life, the Winchesters, the mysterious building. He starts to believe the Winchesters are connected to the building somehow when something tan catches his eye. Movement.

He shoots up, steadying his gun and looking around. He scans the camp, but there's nothing there.

After a few minutes of non-moving silence, Maverick breathes out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He settles back down on the log he was sitting on earlier. Suddenly, he's on the ground, darkness engulfing him. Maverick calls for help, but nothing comes out.

Darkness is all he can see. It seems to go on forever. A figure appears in the darkness. A black haired, blue eyed man in a dirty, tan trench coat.

Maverick is shocked by the gravely voice that comes out of the man without moving his mouth.

_“You are interested in the Winchesters.”_

‘I don't want to die,’ Maverick thinks.

_“I am not here to kill you Maverick Ross.”_

‘How do you know my name?’

_“That is not of import. Do you wish to harm the Winchesters?”_

‘Uh...I-I guess not…”

The man(creature?) nods solemnly. _“You shall be the one to assist them.”_

The man vanishes and Maverick is left in the dark, all alone.

 

_Maverick._

_Maverick!_

“Maverick!”

He shoots up from the ground, breathing heavily. The group is gathered around him with worried faces.

“Are you okay Maverick?” “What happened?”

Maverick looks around frantically for the man in the trench coat, but he's nowhere to be seen.

“Y-Yeah,” he says shakily with a small chuckle, “Must've fallen asleep for a second…”

The group doesn't entirely believe him, but they leave him and pack up camp for their trek to the building.

 

As they approach the building, they see how big it actually is. It's a whole bigger than anything anyone has ever seen, since they've only known tiny cabins all their lives.

“I think those are called bricks…” Keegan announces, pointing at the red, rectangle shaped stones making up the walls of the building.

“This is incredible!” Lucas exclaims, “First people to go this far in years!”

Everyone congratulates themselves with enthusiastic yells of victory, throwing their hands in the air.

“Okay team. Settle down. Split up to find a way in,” Rhett announces with a chuckle.

 

After a while of walking around the walls of the building, Rhett spots a stairwell. “Jackpot,” she breathes. She walks over to it, but stops suddenly.

A man in a dirty trench coat is guarding the door, silver blade in his hand.

Rhett pulls out her gun, pointing it at the man’s heart.

“Put down your weapon!” she yells to the man, who doesn't move an inch. “Fall in!” she calls to the team.

They all arrive within a matter of seconds, guns out and pointed at the man.

Maverick rounds the corner, sprinting to where the group has their guns pointed at something hidden down a stairwell.

‘Demons?’ He thinks as he approaches the group.

When the man becomes visible, Maverick nearly faints.

It’s the man in the trench coat. And he's staring right at him, piercing blue eyes unmoving.

“It's you…” Maverick breathes quietly.

Rhett must have heard this because she spins around. “You know this man? How? You’ve never left camp and we’ve never had anyone new come or leave camp.”

Before Maverick can answer, the man straightens up, which causes the group to cock their guns. “Maverick Ross,” the man declares, “The Winchesters are in need of your assistance.”

“The Winchesters?” Enzo whispers. “The Winchesters don’t exist,” Rhett announces, “They’re just a myth.”

“They most certainly do,” the man replies, “Sam and Dean Winchester. Born in Lawrence, Kansas. In order to save the world, they needed to hide from the demon hordes that ravaged the earth at the start of the 21st century. They locked themselves inside of the Men of Letters bunker, which is their home. They were put into a deep sleep, only able to be awoken when the world has a chance of salvation.”

The group goes silent, shocked by the new revelation. “Why can’t you do it? Why do you need one of us?” Lucas asks.

The icy blue stare of the trench coated man turns to Lucas, who shudders under the scrutiny. “The bunker has been warded against all supernatural creatures.”

The group readies their guns again, ready to kill. “Exorcizamus te,” Rhett starts, “omnis immundus spiritus-” “I am not a demon,” the man interrupts. “Then what are you?” Maverick questions, stepping forward. The man’s gaze returns to Maverick, but it seems softer than before. “I am an angel of the lord.” With this, lightning suddenly flashes around them and the shadow of large, mighty wings span on either side of the man. His eyes turn the same shade as a blue star. Power radiates off him in waves. As soon as it started, it stops, everything returning to normal. Everything except the group, most of whom had toppled over on the ground in shock.

“If you’re an angel, why haven’t you helped us? Helped the world?” Rhett marches forward, down the stairs and up to the face of the angel, “You’ve abandoned us all…”

The man looks down, showing an emotion to them for the first time. Shame.

“It is true,” the angel responds, “My brothers and sisters… They gave up on the earth a few centuries ago. And now it is up to me and the Winchesters to right their wrongs and save the world,” he moves for the first time, walking up the stairs to Maverick, “You have shown an interest in the WInchesters. One of curiosity. Because of that, I believe you are worthy enough to assist them,” the man leads Maverick down the stairs to the door, “Once you go inside, you will see a sigil on the back of the door. All you have to do is scratch off a portion of the sigil so that I may enter.” Maverick nods in response.

The angel turns to the door and extends his hand. His eyes begin to glow that unnatural blue color and glowing sigils appear on the door. He chants an unknown language. The door suddenly clicks and he steps back.

 

Maverick pushes the door open slowly, hinges creaking with old age. He steps inside, getting engulfed by the stale darkness.Closing the door, he takes out a match, striking it on a piece of flint from his pack. Holding the light to the back of the door, Maverick sees the sigil, made of white paint. He takes a out his pocketknife and slowly scratches. Flakes of white peel off the door.

 

A few seconds later, the angel walks through the door, a faint smile on his face. Maverick watches as he breathes in deeply, familiarity flashing across his face. He turns to the group outside. “I’m sorry. But you are not allowed.” They rushed to try and get in, but the angel had already sealed the door.

Maverick listens through the darkness as the angel shuffles around for a moment. A _click_ is heard before light suddenly springs upon them. Maverick watches in amazement as a gigantic room is revealed through the darkness without the use of sunlight.

“It’s electricity,” the angel says, “The world lost it at the beginning of the apocalypse.” “Well then how does this place have it?” Maverick asks, wonder still in his eyes. The angel chuckles as if it’s a long lost joke. “We never found out.”

 

Maverick follows the angel down a black, metal staircase into a large room full of _very_ old books. The angel stops at a silver, box like thing sitting on a table. He runs his finger over it. “Sam’s laptop…” he mumbles. He walks past it and Maverick follows.

 

They’ve turned down a few hallways now. The angel seems to know where he’s going.

“So,” Maverick starts, wanting to fill the silence, “Do angels have names?” The angel grins slightly. “Yes. I am Castiel.” “That’s an… interesting name.” Castiel chuckles. “Dean thought the same thing.”

 

Castiel stops when they turn down the last hallway. He extends his hand, eyes glowing, as well as two doors opposite to each other in the hallway. More of the mysterious language is chanted with unnatural preciseness, as if it has been rehearsed for years. Castiel lowers his hand, breathing in and out deeply. “And now, we wait.”

 

They returned, to what Castiel said is the library, to wait until the Winchesters woke up. Castiel sat in a chair at one of the tables and watched as Maverick flipped through various books.

He was reading about something called a Leviathan when the sound of shuffling came from the hallway. Both he and Castiel look up to see a man. He’s wearing grey sweatpants and a black tee shirt. Castiel stands up quickly, pausing for a moment. “Dean?” he asks hesitantly. “Cas,” Dean breathes. The angel races over and embraces Dean in a bone crushing hug. He buries his face in Dean’s shoulder, crying softly. “It’s okay, Cas,” he says, “I’m here now.”

After a few minutes, the two of them part. “I-I missed you, Dean,” Cas says quietly. “I know.”

They turn and Dean notices Maverick for the first time. Dean eyes him up and down. “Who are you?” he asks as he approaches him. “I’m, uh, Maverick.” Dean smiles and holds out his hand, which Maverick shakes. “Dean. Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Maverick.”

Dean looks down at their hands when Maverick doesn’t let go. Maverick also looks down, realizing this too, and lets go hastily. “Sorry. It’s just… The Winchesters are real…” Dean  smiles and turns to Castiel. “Where’s Sammy?” Just then, a _really_ tall man emerges from the same hallway Dean walked out of a moment earlier. His hair is a complete mess, and also really long.

Dean walks over and hugs his brother. When they part, Castiel hugs Sam too. “Hey Cas.” “Hello Sam.”

“This,” Dean starts, “is Maverick. He helped Cas get in here.” Maverick nods as Sam says his hello.

 

The four of them settle down at a table in the library. They sit in silence for a moment before Dean finally asks, “How long has it been?” He looks to Castiel for an answer. “Truthfully, it has been so long that I have forgotten. “What year is it?” Sam asks Maverick. “Four thousand one hundred and ninety eight.” “Fuck…” Dean breathes. He puts his head in his hands and Sam just stares ahead in shock. “What?” Maverick asks. Dean sighs, slow and tired like, ignoring Maverick’s question and putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder to calm him. The two brother’s wordlessly get up and return to their rooms. They change their clothes and return to the library.

Dean makes eye contact with Castiel as he walks up the staircase to the front door. Knowing what this means, Castiel nods and follows with Maverick.

 

The brothers stand, facing the door that used to have the world they knew behind it. Slowly, Dean reaches out and turns the handle. He opens the door and steps out, closing his eyes and breathing in the fresh air. Sam repeats the gestures. When the brothers open their eyes, they see a group of 4 people sitting on the stairs staring at them in shock.

“You’re…” one person starts. “The Winchesters…” another finishes.

Sam and Dean exchange glances and trudge up the stairs, past the people, onto the dirt.

“Hey,” a woman calls.

The brothers begin to walk away.

“ _Hey!_ ” she yells.

They turn, stony faced, to the woman.

“You don’t just get to walk away,” she says.

“We can to whatever the hell we want,” Dean says to the woman, “Come on Cas,” he calls to the angel, who appears at his side.

They turn to leave again when the familiar sound of a gun being loaded is heard. They turn to see a gun pointed at them. “You have to help us!” she demands, “We’re going through a really hard time right now.”

Dean marches up to the woman and gets in her face. “ _You’re_ going through a hard time? Try going to bed in the 20th century and waking up in the fucking 42nd. My brother and I have been asleep for 2182 _years_ ! _You_ try doing that and _then_ see if you’re having a hard time,” he turns back to Sam and Castiel, “Come on guys. Let’s take a walk…”

  
The salvage team of Dead Oak Camp watch as the Winchester brothers and the last angel on earth walk away, leaving them on the steps, wondering what’s going to become of the world.


End file.
